just_cause_fan_fictionfandomcom-20200215-history
Sebastiano Di Ravello (Karthstan)
Sebastiano Di Ravello was the general and dictator of Medici from 1986 to late 2015. He appears in QWTF spy's JC4, the prequel to JC3, he has no role in the story and is to serve as an easter egg. Role in the story Di Ravello, unlike JC3, has no role in the story and never physically appears. He only appears in his CommLink icon when playing his "lost" tapes. The Lost Di Ravello Tapes reveal more about him than in JC3 even giving him motive. Lost Di Ravello Tapes and expanded biography These audio tapes are easter eggs and audio diaries that never made it in Just Cause 3. According to Di Ravello in day 6317, he was born on a farm in Insula Fonte, near Costo Del Porto, he resented the city due to its rude populace and horrible living conditions, even vowing to burn it down himself. He had a good relationship with his father, however, his mother died a year after he was born in a car accident. His fire obsession comes when he was burnt in an accident with his father, he reveals he lit a lighter too close to alcohol that he was drinking that his father had given him. He stated that "It felt he was able to control the fire" therefore leading to the constant fire puns and the cause of the scars on his face seen in Just Cause 3. He is also a fan of the Kasabian song "Fire" and "Firestarter" because of mentions of fire. His father noticed his mental illness and tried to send him to a mental institution, this failed when Di Ravello killed his father with a sickle. He reveals that he cried for hours upon his father's murder but felt like a victory and enjoyed killing his first Human winch was his father. He lied to the authorities and disposed of the evidence by placing his sickle in his father's grip, making it look like an accident thus clearing him of any criminal record. Di Ravello never went to any school and was home-schooled. He lived with his uncle until he was an adult. In the 70s, he had wanted to become like his father who was a general in WW2, however, couldn't pass the tests, so he threatened his doctor to gain a clean bill of health and used steroids to pass the physical tests. In day 6318, he reveals that he was sent to an unknown war happening in the Middle East and soon after his tour, signed up a position in the Southern Islands of Medici. He also reveals that he met Rico in person in 1985, a year before his rise to power. He comments that Rico was an "unlawful orphan" that should've been brought to justice. In day 6319, he mentions his alliance to Karthstan and he only made the alliance to export Karthstan's oil trade for Medici, he reveals that Said Farrah is "a poor fool" that can't "handle himself" and Said often reminds Di Ravello of Dushku and De Luca combined. In day 6320, he reveals he only wanted to Medici great by removing the liberal democracy under Dante that put unnecessary restrictions on guns and other goods, he mentions the EU, in his opinion, reminds him of Medici when Dante was running things, this was the reason Medici never joined the EU under Di Ravello. He gives his motivation for World Domination, by bringing peace and order to the World "without any more wars" and "without any motive for crime, no motive, no need to commit crime". He hoped to expand the Human Race to the stars and remove any alien race for Human Habitants and be the conqueror of the universe, and the Human Race will be the only sentient species in the universe, where his government will be the only government in the Universe. Trivia * He is the only returning villain in JC4. Category:Characters Category:Content Category:Karthstan Category:Easter Eggs